


Fanart for NorthernSparrow's Into The Fire

by ScrollingKingfisher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celestial Dragons, Fanart, M/M, northernsparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/pseuds/ScrollingKingfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of fanart I did for NorthernSparrow and her beautiful fic Into The Fire, based mostly on chapter 23. I've been a pretty avid reader of this since she started posting, and it's one of the most beautiful, heartbreaking things you'll ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).



> A piece of fanart I did for NorthernSparrow and her beautiful fic Into The Fire, based mostly on chapter 23. I hope you like it!
> 
> I know, I did this in (hangs head in shame) Paint, so apologies for the terrible quality, but I had to put it somewhere to get the image out of my head and thought I might as well post it. NorthernSparrow, I hope the plumage colouration and general shape were what you had in mind! What can I say, you inspire me.
> 
> If you haven't read it yet, go and rectify that immediately. She will rip your heart out, smash it into little pieces, then put it back together again and you will thank her for it.

Celestial Dragons 


	2. birthday art!




End file.
